Starstruck
by AuthoressSai
Summary: Aqua, a former child star, has made a successful come back as a pop singing sensation. But due to some bad decisions and lack of enthusiasm as she would rather be an actress again, her agent has suggested she partner up with a new singer to help both of their careers. She fears the handsome Terra might steal her limelight and her chances of being back on the silver screen.
1. Track 1: Pop Princess

This is my first fic since 2008. Hope you all enjoy it :) I think this will be a really fun story

* * *

"And the winner is…" the announcer fiddled with the envelope. The other made a funny comment, the audience laughed. This helped build the tension as the four contestants waited to hear the answer of who won for best female pop artist. Well not all four. She sat back in her chair, completely relaxed. She had all reason to not be anxious.

"Aqua with 'Simple and Clean'."

A smirk came to her lips as if she knew all along. It had nothing to do with the fact this would be her third time winning the award three years in a row. She let the crowd applause for a moment before getting up and making her way towards the stage. With all the awards she won, it was becoming troublesome thinking of new people to thank when she accepted them. She felt now like a broken record thanking the same people, but the crowd seemed to love it. A heartfelt thank you to her parents, her agent, her loyal fans for always being there, her personal assistant who always made her look fabulous. Oh and God, of course god. All celebrities thank him for their talent. She should too, right? She blew a kiss to the audience before making her way off stage. Her assistant was already waiting for her as if she too already knew the winner.

"Where's my baby, Larxene?" she said in a singy song voice as her assitant, Larxene, handed over a small black and white papillon puppy. "Look, Muggie, mommy won again!" she gave the dog a kiss before looking to her assistant. "Here, you can put that away." She handed her the award.

"Getting bored of them? I remember the first one you won, you wouldn't let it go. Like putting it down meant the end of your career."

"Oh don't be silly, I wasn't like that."

"You took it to bed with you. I wouldn't be surprised if you had se…" Aqua covered her friend's mouth.

"Come on really. Don't say things like that, that could end up in a magazine some where." She went over to a mirror, fixing her bangs.

"Sit," Larxene pointed to the chair, "that's my job." She immediately took over beginning to work on Aqua's hair getting her ready for the after party. "In all seriousness, you did seem a bit bored up there."

"You try to think of a hundred thank you speeches." She sighed. She looked down at her puppy watching it wag it's tail with enthusiasm as it had been reunited with its mother. Larxene pulled Aqua's head back up.

"Keep your head straight or I'll end up giving you something really ugly.

"Today's ugly will be tomorrow's fad."

"All because your wore it?" Larxene smirked.

"Yea," Aqua let out another sigh. Fame was fun and all, but lately to her it had become routine.

"Girl, what is wrong with you. I've never seen you so down." Larxene put her styling tools down, going to stand in front of Aqua. She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're right, I am bored. Life has become repetitive. It's all the same now even if what's happening is amazing. I mean lets face it, I should have been old news a long time ago. Yet, here I am, and I'm grateful for that, but now…" She trailed off, not even sure what to say anymore as she herself didn't think she made sense.

Larxene nodded, "You know what we should do something different. How about we don't go to the after party tonight."

"Not go? But I should I mean I did get an award."

"Yea, so you can listen to everyone kiss your ass, tell you how amazing you are, all the same usual compliments, stuff you heard before and stuff you already know. You're going to be bored there too. So why bother yourself with the trouble."

Aqua looked up to the blonde. This is why Larxene was her assistant. Other than making her look beyond gorgeous with her amazing make up and hair styling talent, she helped her get out of things she did not want to do.

"Besides, I know what will make you happy." She motioned her eyes towards an exit door. Aqua looked. So there was an escape out of this place.  
"What's your plan?"

"Shopping at the only mall in the world that is open twenty four seven in California, of course." Retail therapy? This definitely did bring a smile to Aqua's lips.

"Oh and that means we can totally eat something that my trainer would kill me for. Yes, let's go now, get the limo." She jumped up from the chair. "Come on Muggie, we're going shopping!"

The two girls made their way towards the exit, no one around them even noticing that the entertainment for the after party had just ran out of them.

* * *

"Aqua, I can not believe you forgot you were singing at the after party!" her agent, Eraqus, scolded her. He paced back in forth in the office at Aqua's mansion. Aqua made it for herself, but Eraqus used it the most.

"I'm sorry, Eraqus, I completely forgot."

"Do you have any idea how much of an insult that is to the nomination committee? You have no idea what this could do to your chances of nominations next year?"

"Well, maybe it's best someone else wins, I mean it's kinda starting to look rig with how much I've won these past few years."

"You'll be lucky if you're invited."

"Oh now your over reacting, Eraqus."

"Now, Aqua I'm not. Lucky I was able to smooth everything over. But what has been going on lately. You went on almost an hour late to that charity concert, than you were a no show at the commercial take, and now you completely snub the award after party performance.

"I'm sure everything is fine."

Eraqus sighed, "Maybe I do have to show you this in order to make you understand." He went over to the large desk, opening his briefcase. He took out what looked like newspaper and handed it to Aqua. It wasn't a newspaper. It was a tabloids paper. It was already opened to an article about Aqua ditching her performance for the after party. News sure did travel fast.

Every word of it was negative. Harsh even.

"This is what people think of me?"

"Not yet no, but some day the public can be convinced. Your popularity shields you from being completely shunned by your fans, but that will not last forever Aqua, and you should know that."

Aqua groaned. He had to bring that up, didn't he. Something she was still very, very bitter about. Yes, she knew all too well what could happen when the public stopped caring. She was being given a second chance in the limelight, and she was messing it up by her indifferent attitude.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I will never do it again, and I will try harder. We should come up with something to fix this." She lifted up her legs resting them on the desk as she looked back the tabloid paper.

"I'm glad to hear you want to do that because I do have an idea. You need something new to your career. Something no one is expecting."

"How about going into movies?" she gave Eraqus a smile.

"I know that's where you'd rather be Aqua, but we are not there yet. You need to be patient.

"I have been patient for three years, Eraqus. I'm gonna be old by the time I'm in a movie."

"A duet." Eraqus said suddenly. He wanted to be off the topic of movies as he didn't have the patience to hear another one of Aqua's rants about not being an actress.

"A what?" she looked in his direction.

"I suggest teaming up with someone for a while. It will open up new projects for you, people will see you in a different light."

"But…but…Aqua is a solo act. She works alone."

"You're talking in third person again," Eraqus sighed, "You have been slipping, and I really think this will help bring you back on track. And before you know it, you will have a movie contract in your hand."

"Okay, who? It can't be just anybody, they have to live up my level of performance. I can't just sing with anybody, they have to be able to harmonize with me."

"Of course, Aqua, I already took that into consideration, and I think I found the perfect partner for you. His name is Terra, he's apart of…"

"He?" Aqua cut him off, "You want me to sing with a guy?"

"Yes, Aqua, if I paired you with another girl there is a chance you could be out shined."

Aqua was looking for any way of protesting against this. She didn't like the idea of sharing what was hers with someone else. That person didn't help her get to where she was now. They had no right to bask in her glory. "Do you really think he'll be able to sing with me."

"Yes I believe so. He is already part of a group that I have been contracted with for almost a year now. I think this partnership will boast both of your careers.

"Oh great so he's gonna become famous because of me?"

"No Aqua," Eraqus said sternly, "you two will work together for the sake of both of your careers. You will take care of you, and he will take care of himself."

Aqua slouched in her chair, with a childish scowl on her face, "I have to tell you Eraqus, I'm not really crazy about this idea, but I will trust you on this. You've gotten me this far…I just, I just don't know.

"I assure you Aqua everything will be fine."

* * *

"I didn't get you into too much trouble did I?" Larxene rushed up to her friend as Aqua left the office.

"Oh, I don't care about that. I'm more mad at what Eraqus wants me to do."

"He's punishing you?"

"Can you believe this, he wants me to partner up with some guy."

"Some guy? Wait, kind of like a duet? Why does he want you working with someone else?"

The two women walked down the halls of Aqua's vast mansion making their way back to her bedroom, "He said it would help both our careers. Apparently mine's in jeopardy." She handed the tabloid paper to Larxene.

She took the paper looking it over, "I feel like this is my fault, I'm the one that convinced you to leave."

"I didn't have to go, you were just being honest with me. I did not want to go to that stupid party." Aqua sighed, falling onto her overly cushiony bed, "I really don't want to work with this guy." she spoke into her plush comforter.

"Well, maybe it'll be fun. Who knows he could be really good looking. Who is he?"

"I don't know, someone named…Terra…I don't even think I've ever heard of him."

"Shut the front door, Terra? You don't know who he is."

Aqua looked up at her friend who just became a bit frantic, "No why?"

"Oh my god, Aqua, honey, he is not only gorgeous, but he's in a really popular band. They are really good. And look at that, look who's on the front cover of your little tabloid paper." Larxene flipped the paper to show the cover. It had a few shots of various celebrities wearing the most latest trends.

"Which one is he?"

"Him, the only good looking guy on here." Aqua looked at it. The newspaper like paper didn't really do him justice. Yes, he was very good looking. Those words actually didn't describe it though.

"He is delicious. If he were cake, I would eat him."

"He's not cake, he's trying to get into my career." Aqua was now becoming frustrated as Larxene was no longer really taking the conversation seriously.

"I don't think he's trying to do that. Didn't Eraqus say it would help both your careers?"

"Well yea, but that's not the point. Is he even good enough to work with me. I have a particular style and show I give to my fans, he just can't come in here with his…man voice…and just take over the show."

"Man voice?" Larxene laughed.

"Yes man voice. I have a very delicate, feminine voice. How are our two voices going to work together?"

"I think you are over looking things. Just give it a chance. It's not like it's a permanent deal. Once things have cooled down for you I'm sure Eraqus would put you back on solo."

"And maybe by then, I'll working on a movie set." Aqua huffed, getting up from her bed, taking her dog with her to sit at her window seat. She had worked so hard to bring herself back into the spot light. And now she had to share it with someone else. What she feared most was maybe he was good. Good enough to steal it from her and she would be forgotten all over again. Her dream of becoming a real actress was too close to lose now.

Her thoughts were broken when her dog barked at her. He gave her a sympathetic look, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm not giving up Muggie, not yet. This is my show. Things are going to go my way."


	2. Track 2: The First Meeting

Chapter 2 up already. I'm on a role for being on such a long hiatus from writing. I'm already enjoying this story and have so much drama and fun in store. There are a lot of characters from KH that will be making appearances in this. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Amulet Misty**: Thank you very much for the compliment. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :)

**Resistance123**: Oh yes, very much so, and even though it's not a good excuse, there is a reason for why she is like that. All will be explained. And Terra will be very helpful to her, you'll see :)

* * *

Aqua stood still as two assistant's made alterations to her costume. Her newest album released a couple of months ago, and she was soon to be filming her second music video for that album. She stared off to the distance, looking over the set. Typical pop dance stage set. Nothing really all that exciting about the flashy colors and lights. She wanted her music video to tell a story with the song, but the director went against it wanting to use the catchy melody of the song for a dance video.

"You're making it to tight, I'm suppose to dance in this." She grumbled. The fact she couldn't have her way, again, made her beyond grumpy. It wouldn't be taking this long if Larxene was here, but she was sent on an errand, so Aqua was forced to work with more incompetent help.

"Making friends already?" a voice of her agent came up behind her. Hs ear was glued to a cell phone, but he kept up his conversation with her.

"This doesn't even make sense, how can I move in this thing? I thought my idea was perfect for this video."

"The director is in charge, you know that. I think his routine would be more suitable for the music."

"Okay well than, next time I'm going to direct the video so I can do it my way."

Eraqus tried to stifle back a laugh, "You can't direct a video, Aqua, your too busy."

"How, I'll already be on the set?' she pulled away from the ones working on her costume, tired of their fidgeting. Whenever Aqua spoke, that is when Eraqus took the time to continue the conversation he was having on his phone.

"Listen, Aqua we'll discuss this later." As he walked off she heard him giving whoever was on the other end directions to the set. She turned to sit in the chair set aside for her, but the restriction of her costume wouldn't allow her to move in such a way.

"You gotta be kidding me," she muttered just as someone tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find…oh there you are." She turned to look at who was talking to her, eyeing the man with rather unruly brunette hair.

"Um, do I know you?"

"Oh well, I don't know, but I sure do know you."

"Oh you must be one of those people who get stuff, can you get me a cappuccino, extra shot…no make it two, with whip cream, thank you very much," she turned away trying to find a way to sit.

"Where can I get that?" he asked, kind of confused.

"I don't know that's your job. You figure it out," her frustration wasn't really with him. It came more from not being able to move the way she wanted.

"Do you need help? That doesn't really look comfortable."

"Yea think," she tried to sit again, but he came up behind her.

"Here," he began pulling at the stitching, then started to rip the pant legs off, turning them into shorts.

Aqua gasped, "W-what are you doing? You can't do that, do you have any idea how expensive this is?"

"Yea, but you can't even move. Aren't you suppose to be dancing anyway? There, I bet you can breathe a bit better to." He laughed.

"You…I can't believe you just did that. It looks…"

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful!" the director approached them, going up to Aqua, "you're ready, perfect. We are just about to go on." He looked Aqua up and down, "I could have sworn we ordered the pants, but it's just fine the way it is. Come on, we're ready for you."

As she was being pulled away, she looked back to the guy who just ripped a five thousand dollar costume. He gave her a quick wave, than she looked away. Who the hell was that guy?

They began the shoot, Aqua trying to make the routine perfect the first time, not really want to do too many takes. There was no question she could move better now, but she still couldn't believe what that guy did. She looked up, noticing he was sitting in a chair. Didn't he have work to do? Shouldn't he be doing something? Or was it his job to rip up costumes?

When they were allowed to take a break, she made her way over to him. She stood right in front of him, placing her hands on her hips.

"I told you you'd be able to move better. You looked great out there." He smiled.

"What are you doing?" she didn't even bother to acknowledge his compliment.

"It appears to look like I'm sitting."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something? Like getting things, like my drink?"

"I don't know how to make those things, usually someone from Starbucks makes those for me."

Was this guy for real, what kind of assistant was he, "You have got to be the most useless…"

"Aqua, you're supposed to be working with your partner, not insulting him." Eraqus reprimanded her from behind. Hearing him so suddenly caused Aqua to jump.

"Eraqus, what are you talking about?"

"Aqua, this is Terra, he is the one who you'll be working with." She looked back to him, that ridiculous smile still on his lips. He knew all along. Than what he said when they first met made sense. She stood there completely dumbfounded not knowing what to say at this point.

" She hurt my feelings, boss," Terra looked to Eraqus, giving him a fake pout.

"No, no wait, this isn't my fault, he didn't even introduce himself."

"And knowing who I was would have made the difference. Besides, I kind of thought you knew, I mean, I'm Terra," he laughed, "everyone knows who I am."

"Maybe all the teenyboppers know who you are, but I don't." she didn't know how else to respond to this as now she felt completely embarrassed. No, the tabloid did not do him justice at all. He looked so different with his hair slicked back, in the designer suit. The guy with unruly hair and regular street clothes, didn't look like him at all.

"Ouch, calm down there princess."

"Eraqus," she looked to her manager, "you can't be serious. He's the one who ripped up my pants."  
"Yes, I spoke to him about that, and you," he looked to Terra," you were suppose to wait in the trailer."

"Eraqus," Aqua whined. No there could be way she would work with Terra now. Not after such an embarrassing introduction.

"Two choices Aqua,' Eraqus looked back at her, "and I know you know what they are. I suggest you make peace now, and learn to cooperate." With that Eraqus left the two.

Aqua crossed her arms and looked to Terra, then down to the floor. Terra got up from the chair going over to her.

"You should have introduced yourself." Aqua muttered.

"I'm sorry, I really thought you knew, " he look Aqua's hand into his own, "let's try again. Hi, I'm Terra." He placed his lips on the back of her hand, kissing it gently.

"Aqua," she said softly, looking to him.

"I take you truly don't know who I am?"

"No, I don't have time for those things. I'm way too busy to know whose big and whose not."

"Well it seems we're going to be spending a lot of time working together, so we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"I'm looking very forward to it."

"Well, I know I am, I was really excited when Eraqus suggested you. I knew he worked with you, but I didn't think he'd ever allow me to work with someone as famous as you."

Now Aqua was really starting to feel bad, "I…I'm not that famous."

"That was a really bad attempt at modesty." He chuckled, "I am very aware you know who you are. I mean you're Aqua, singing sensation."

Aqua smiled at that, it was nice to have her talents recognized, even if it was by someone like him.

"Your fame itself, talent personified." Well, he certainly was good with words. He strolled closer to her, standing behind her leaning in, "and soon to be, pain in my ass."

That last part caused Aqua's jaw to drop as she looked back at him.

"You made it very clear you don't want to work with me. And that's fine, but it seems we need each other so we have to…"

Aqua cut him off, put her hand up, "No, I don't need you. Eraqus is the one who arranged this."

"Apparently you do need me from what I heard."

"And what have you heard?"

"That you are not doing so good right now. And could use a little pick me up. You could use lots of things, but I won't go to that list."

"How dare you talk to me like, I…"

"Were very rude, and you need to calm down. Try to have some fun with this it won't kill ya," with that Terra left Aqua, still overwhelmed by their meeting. She didn't even know what to say. How could he speak to her like that, she was a famous, he was just getting started. He had no right, at least in her opinion. Placing her hands on her hips, she watched him as he walked off.

"Fun? Oh we'll have fun alright…"

* * *

"So you mind telling me what's up with pop princess?" Terra walked next to Eraqus as they walked along the filming lot.

"Don't take her to heart, Terra, she's under a lot of stress."

"Yea, I'd be stressed out if I was wearing something that tight."

"That's not really the problem."

"If you ever expect me to wear something like that, I refuse to sing. Just throwing that out there." He laughed.

"You and Aqua's agendas are different. While you are building your career, she is sustaining hers. I am hoping you two will be able to work something out in order to help each other."

"I don't know, she doesn't really seem to like me too much. I'm a bit disappointed, I was kind of looking forward to meeting her."

"Like said Terra, don't take it personally. She's used to working alone, she needs some time to get used to the idea. Give it some time and before you know it she'll be having fun with the whole idea. It always works out that way. There is just a lot you don't know, but if you look past all that, Aqua is a very talented, genuine person."

"I'm sure she is. We'll see what happens." He turned to look at his agent, "I'm assuming she doesn't know."

"You mean that during her next tour Ends of the Earth will be her opening act? No, I decided to introduce this idea slowly upon seeing her initial reaction."

"I'm sure she'll love the idea."

"She will have to. And she will go on with the show regardless of what happens. I have high hopes for both of you, you both got talent, stage presence. I am confident when working together you two will accomplish much. "

"It means a lot to me that you believe in me." Terra looked down at the ground as Eraqus placed his hand on Terra's shoulder.

"I believe in both of you."

* * *

"And then do you know what he says next?" she paced furiously about her room as Larxene sat on her bed.

"No, what did he say?" Larxene shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. She already knew the conversation didn't go well, and she had to admit Aqua kind of deserved it. But she would listen to her friend rant.

"And soon you'll be a pain in my ass. He says he knows who I am, but obviously not if he's going to talk to me like that."

"Well, you didn't give off the best impression. I'm sure the next time you two see each other, he won't even remember. Guys forget things like that, in fact they forget everything so don't worry about it."

"I doubt it, and now I have to keep working with this guy. How long is this going to last, and what exactly are we going to be doing together anyways." Larxene looked away. She wasn't too sure of all the details, but she was aware of who was going to be Aqua's opening act and having to record a couple of songs together.

"What?" Aqua stopped pacing, and looked to the blonde.

"What what?" Larxene shrugged.

"You know something, you got really quiet. And now you won't even look at me."

"I know nothing. I mean why would I know anything?"

"You're my assistant, I know Eraqus talks to you about things."

"Yea, he tells me what to tell you to wear and how to do your hair, and I go behind his back and change it all because let's face it what does the old guy know about fashion." She let out a nervous laugh.

Aqua took slow steps towards her bed, "Larxene, you have been nothing, but such a wonderful assistant. It's such a shame because now due to your sudden betrayal I might have to fire you."

"If I took every time you fired me seriously, I would have been gone after my first week."

"Larxene, what is going on!" Aqua stomped her foot.

"I can't tell you, okay. Eraqus is going to tell you…"

"Tell me what? What ridiculous thing does he have in store for me?"

"You'll find out soon enough, okay? It's really not that big of deal I mean you do have to work with the guy, so you should expect him to pop up in all sorts of place."

"Pop up in places…places…the tour! You can't be serious, he's my opening act?" "How on earth did you figure that out from me just saying that?"

"Because where else would he pop up in all sorts of places?" Larxene only shrugged at this point there was no reason to say anymore. Aqua was upset, and she was in all sorts of trouble. There was no reason to bring up the fact that Terra and Aqua had only a couple of months to record a new song together that they would be introducing out on the tour.

I can't believe Eraqus is doing this to me. He is punishing me, I should have gone to that stupid after party." Aqua fell onto her bed, burying her face into a pillow.

"I think this was going to happen whether you went to the party or not."

"You can no longer speak," she pointed her finger at Larxene, "You are fired for keeping secrets from me." Larxene just rolled her eyes. Such a dramatic little child actress. She got up from the bed, and when Aqua no longer felt someone next to her, she looked up.

"Where you going?"

"You fired me remember?" Larxene placed her hand on her hip.  
""Larxene," she whined, "no, come back. I'm not done."

"Aqua, I know your frustrated with all this, but I think you just need to accept the fact that it's happening. I'm sorry, but I don't really get why this bothers you that much. Celebrities do this stuff all the time."

"But what if…" Aqua sniffled.

"What if what?"

"What if everyone wants to hear him sing, and not me? Then what do I do, Larxene? What if I messed up too much?"

Larxene made her way back to the bed, sitting next to Aqua, "I don't think you did. In fact, I really do believe this is will help take care of all those little things, and soon no one will even remember it anymore."

"How do you know?"

"Cause not only do I have a certificate in cosmetology, I have a degree in Biology, meaning I'm really smart. I know these things."

"But…"

"Trust your assistant! I know what I'm talking about."

"No I mean, how does your degree in Biology help you know everything is going to be okay in the end."

"Alright you caught me, it doesn't. In fact I don't have a degree in Biology. I dropped out of that to get my cosmetology license."

"Why?"

Larxene sighed, sometimes talking to Aqua was like talking to a little kid, having to explain everything and her needing to know everything, "have you not seen the make up I do for you. You hair? It's what I do best."

"You should be working for company that does those things instead of being my assistant. You could do so much more."

"Maybe, but I have way more fun doing this."

"Really? You like being around me?"

"Sometimes, when your not being a grouch."

"I'm not a grouch…am I really being a grouch?" Larxene just nodded.

"It's not my fault, I never got my cappuccino."

"You're blaming all this whining on the cappuccino. I will go out and get you five if that's the case.

"Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you, you just need to relax. It could be worse, you have been paired up with someone who could end up ruining your career."

"Is he really good, do you think he can really help people forget my mistakes."

"I think if both work together, yes that will happen." Aqua sat up, inching closer to Larxene wrapping her arms around her.  
"You're such a good friend to me Larxene."

"Well, you do pay me pretty well." Aqua looked up with a pout, "I'm kidding! Jeez you take things so seriously. You wanna know what your problem is, you haven't dated someone in a while. Your always in a good mood when your linked to some Hollywood hearththrob."

"I'm tired of those guys. All they do is talk about themselves, and expect me to tell them how wonderful they are."

"You want someone who will do that to you instead?"

"Yes!" Aqua jumped up, "it's my turn."

"Cause me, Eraqus, and the rest of the world don't do that?"

"I don't mean like that. It would just be nice to, you know, have someone take me in there arms, and just tell me they really like me cause of me, not cause of who I am, and how I make them look even better cause I'm so famous." Larxene inched closer, wrapping her arms around Aqua.

"I like you Aqua for who you are." This made Aqua laugh.

"Do I get a bonus for doing that?" and with that, Aqua pushed her away.

"No, you're fired remember?"

"Oh yea, and to think I was going to get you a cappuccino."

"Were you really?"

"Yea, but since I'm fired you can forget that."

"Let's go get one together, I wanna get out of here for a while." Aqua slid off the bed, grabbing her usual quick disguise of a hat and pair of sunglasses. If she didn't have Larxene to keep her grounded and remind her what she was reaching for, she didn't know what she would do. Maybe she was right, and this wouldn't be so bad. Next time she saw him, she would try her best to stay on his good side. And who knows, maybe that will make this whole escapades end quicker. Only time would tell.


	3. Track 3: Ain't Life Grand

I don't think I ever wrote a fic so quickly. I never updated 3 days in a row. It's nice to get back to writing. I hope you all are enjoying it!

* * *

**Amulet Misty: **Yes, it's kind of hard writing her like this as I don't see her like this at all. Aqua is demure and wise. Bitchy definitely doesn't work with her. Terra will do wonderfully. He's Terra after all.

**Resistance123: **I'm glad your liking the way I'm writing him. Both characters are fun to work with.

* * *

Terra leaned back in the chair across from Eraqus's desk, rubbing his hands along his face. Eraqus let out a sigh, getting up from his chair, looking to the clock. The digital numbers switched over to one o'clock. She was an hour late. Someday he would get used to this.

"You know, we could probably get lunch, eat out, and be back before she gets here," Terra looked to his stressed agent. Just then the door opened. Aqua shut it behind her, looking to Eraqus.

"I'm really sorry." She looked down.

"Please tell me you're late because you thought the meeting was at one."

"Uh, yea?" she shrugged, trying to force a smile.

"Just have a seat, Aqua."

Eraqus really knew how to make her feel like she was a five year old who had done wrong. She took the seat next to Terra's, only glancing at him. She noticed his eyes were completely on her which didn't help.

"Now, Aqua I'm sure your wondering why I asked the two of you here today. I want to discuss the plans I have for both of you." He looked to the two of them waiting to see if there would be any comments before he carried on. "It's been in the air for a while now who your opening act for your upcoming tour. Me and board have decided Terra's band will be your opening act." He almost held his breathe waiting for the raging hissy fit he knew she would throw.

Aqua slowly nodded, "I think that's a great idea." She said softly.

Both men looked at her, completely shocked by her docile nature. They looked to each other than back to her.

"You mean you don't mind."

"Of course not? I mean I kind of had a feeling it was going to happen, considering we would be partnering up." Thank god Larxene told her what was being planned, she would never have been able to be this rational without the warning. "I need an opening act and who better than my new partner." She looked to Terra give him a kind smile.

"I'm glad to hear that you like this idea Aqua, I really am," Eraqus smiled, happy to see her being so cooperative. "I know for a fact everything is going to turn out wonderfully, once we make the announcement, if we started having sold out concerts."

In truth, that smile made Terra nervous. Eraqus could be fooled into thinking she was going to go along with all of this with a smile, but knew she was up to something.

"And once we get you duet recorded, everyone will want to hear this mystery song."

This made Aqua stiffen a bit, and when Terra noticed he smirked. So, she already knew about the concert, but not the duet they would have to record. Now things were going to get interesting.

"A…duet?"

"Well, this is what I meant by you two working together. You two will be recording songs together, appearing in public together."

"Oh, I just thought you wanted us to do the concert together." She had to keep her cool, she already started off calm, now she had to keep up the act. That should be easy, she was a grade A actress after all. "But that sounds like it'll be fun." Her voice cracked at the end, causing Terra let out a chuckle. He knew she wanted to explode and refuse everything.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. I'm glad to see your in a better mood Aqua. Now if you both don't mind, I'm going to cut this meeting short, there is a lot of work to do now. We have only two months to announce the opening act and get that song recorded." Eraqus walked to the door of his office, letting both of them out.

Once the door was shut, Terra stood in front of Aqua, leaning closer to her, "alright, what's going on in that head of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no way you can be happy about this."

"Does it really matter? It seems this is going to happen whether I like it or not, so I decided to take your advice and try to have fun with it."

"You're listening to something I said?"

"You, Eraqus, I know someone said it. Look, I know we got off to a bad start, but I truly prefer to not have a bad time with this. Maybe it can be a good thing." She shrugged.

"Wow, honestly, I don't even know what to say. I do appreciate that you're going to actually try."

The two made their way to private park lot, next to the building known as Radiant Record Co, Aqua walking towards the backseat of a towncar.

"Hey you know, we should really get to work on that song."

"I'm sure the writers will take care of that." Aqua waited as a very tall man with a built that could scare off any offender came around opening the door. Even Terra took a step back.

"Don't be afraid of Lexaeus. He really a big softy."

"I'm not scared," he looked back to who appeared to be Aqua's bodyguard. Did someone really need that many muscles? Than again, who was he to talk. "And what do you mean writers?"

"Terra, do you really think I write my own music?" she laughed, but looking at his expression, she realized he was serious. "I'm sorry, I don't really have time to write music."

"Well that's going to change now."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a reputation for writing my own music, and I'm not going to stop now. So we are going to write something together."

"I don't know the first thing about writing music."

"Let me guess, you don't play an instrument either."

"Yes I can!" she went over to him, now getting defensive, "I can play the piano for your information."

"And I bet you never play it on stage."

"Well, no, my music doesn't really call for it."

"I see. Yea, there is definitely going to be a lot of changes."

"Maybe for you, but not me. I'm not writing anything. Now if you don't mind I have things I need to do."

"So your telling me you don't mind if I write it alone? And you'll sing whatever I write."

"Yes, fine. Do whatever you'd like. You write it, I'll sing it," she rolled her eyes, going back to the car.

"You sure you're not going to regret that?" he called out to her. She just waved him off as she got into her car. "Alright then, farewell princess" he gave her a mock bow, before turning away to head towards his motorcycle.

Getting onto the bike, he grabbed his helmet and shook his head. Man she sure was something else. This brought a smile to his lips though. This was going to be way more than interesting.

* * *

He had to admit this was a lot harder than it usual. Normally the words flowed to him, always finding it easy to express himself. Now he had someone else to consider and this is what made it difficult. He tried to keep it simple, but words kept getting too passionate. He didn't want to write a love song. Terra knew she would never go for that.

He looked down at the paper, seeing all the words that were scribbled. These were not words that he could share with her. Yet those were the ones that kept flowing from his pen.

Terra pushed the pad of paper away, lying back on the couch in the hotel room he was staying in. He closed his eyes, hoping something; anything else would come to his mind. But the words he had already written were the only ones that filled his mind. This should be easier he told himself. Other than singing, writing was his talent; it always came naturally to him. Why did it have to become difficult now?

He could then feel he was no longer alone in the room. Soft footsteps made there way over to where he laid. No way it could be her? The idea of this made his heart race, but he continued to lay there with his eyes closed. Whoever it was, was very close to him. He could feel them hovering over him.

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. He felt two fingers grab onto his nose, closing it shut, causing him to jump up and jerk away.

"Damn it, Ven, I told you to never do that!"

"It wakes you up doesn't it?" the youngest member of Ends of the Earth, Ven, stood over him, a big smile on his lips.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was thinking."

"About what?" Ven looked over at the coffee table that had Terra's notepad. Seeing all the scribbles and crossed out words, he knew what Terra was up too. "You're writing a new song?"

"I have too…" Terra grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Writing this song was starting to feel more like a chore than it was suppose too.

"What for?" Ven took a seat next to Terra.

"The duet I have to sing with Aqua during the tour."

"Really? Can I read it?" he grabbed the notebook before Terra could make any rejections. When Ven got a closer look, he could tell Terra was really have a tough time with this one.

"Uh, good start?"

"Yea right. I don't think I ever had such a hard time writing a song."

"Maybe you're trying to hard. And shouldn't she be here writing it with you? Tell me she's here! Please tell me she's here, just in the bathroom or something!"

"No, Ven she's not here. She won't be helping me write the song. She's too busy so she's allowing me to write it alone."

Ven obvious disappointment was written all over his face, "well now I can see why you're having a rough time."

"Yea, but I'll figure it out."

"You know what you need, food. Food always makes things better. And I think the others just got back. We should go get something."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not hungry, and I don't have a lot of time to work on this. We have to have it written, and recorded before the tour starts and that's two months from now."

"Wow, you are in a jam."

"I can always rely on you Ven to state the obvious." Terra fell back onto the couch, laying his arm over his eyes.

"Always happy to help. So you sure you don' want anything, we could always bring you back something."

"If you want. Just surprise me."

"Alright," Ven got up from the couch, deciding to leave Terra to his thoughts, "I'll see yea later"

As soon as he closed his eyes, those same words came back to him. His feelings were betraying him. Yes, he was looking very forward to meeting her and although it turned out to be a bit of a disappointment, he still knew deep down she was the woman he thought she was. He just wished he knew where all that frustration and attitude came from. It was such a contrast to the woman he saw on those interview daytime shows. She seemed so sweet and fun loving. Now, he was certain she was that woman, but where was she? Why was she hiding under that mask?

At this point, he decided to make it his mission to get to know this woman and figure her out. Then maybe he would get to see the real Aqua. The one he obviously had feelings for.


	4. Track 4: It's A Deal

Sorry, I know it took me a while to get the next chapter for this up. Moving to my new place took a lot of time away from writing. Anyways hope you are enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! I have a lot of ideas for this so stick around for the drama that's about to unfold.

**Amulet Misty: **I wouldn't say a crush. Terra is new to the industry and he watched all those people, including her, become celebrities. So it's more of a celebrity crush, admiration kind of thing. Not real love. Yet anyway :)

**Resistance123: **That is the only way I can see Ven D! You might not be too far off. As said to Misty, it's more of an admiration kind of thing. Since I wrote the chapter late at night, maybe I wasn't really paying attention to my wording. This is about celebrities, misunderstandings, triangles and all that jazz are bound to follow.

* * *

"Aqua, is there something wrong?" Eraqus's aggravated voice came over the loud speaker in the recording room. He looked at the two on the other side of the booth. It was their 15th take into the day and so far nothing was getting accomplished.

"I know you know how to record, Aqua, so please explain why you're not even singing into the mic!" Aqua only shrugged, than ripped the headset on her ears.

Terra ran his fingers through his hair. He felt partially responsible for this ridiculousness. He went ahead with his gut instincts and decided to finish the song he started, hoping for the best. Eraqus loved it, but Aqua responded the way he knew she would have. She was completely against it, stating it was in fact a love song and everyone would think they were together. There was nothing Eraqus could say to calm her down until he tricked her by telling her if she sang the song, he would show her a movie script he received. It turned out to be a lie, hence her current behavior.

"Aqua, please just sing." Eraqus was beyond exasperated at this point.

"I told you I did not want to sing this song," Aqua called out into the mic so they could hear her, "I'm not having tabloids plaster my picture next to his saying we're together!"

"Would that be so terrible?" Terra grumbled.

"You don't have a right to be annoyed. This is your fault."

"If you wrote the song with me, this wouldn't have happened."

"I told you I can't write! Why did you write a love song anyway? If you're actually thinking of getting with me, you can think again."

"I pity the man who ends up with you, Aqua." Terra sighed.

Aqua scoffed, but before their argument could continue, Eraqus cried out, "Enough! Enough for today. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Man, she really doesn't want to sing Terra's song." Demyx stated. The rest of Terra's band sat on a couch in the far back of the room, watching the whole experience.

"It's always the cute ones," Axel smirked, "behind those pretty smiles always lies something fierce."

Terra walked out of the booth, going over to his band, rubbing his hands along his face. He was seriously considering staying up all night to rewrite another song, anything to put an end to all this. He glanced over to her, noticing she went out of her way to stay away from him. When the door slammed shut, he knew she had left, and he could feel this intense anger building up inside him. All of this was being done for her, to help fix her career and this was the way she was acting. He was getting a bit tired of her ungrateful attitude, and what was worse was that she was allowed to act this way as no one ever really stopped her.

That was when he decided to take matters into his own hands. This was never going to work if she kept this up, and he wasn't about to let her get away with it. He had his own career to think about. Before someone could say another word to him, he was out the door to go after her.

He finally caught up to her in the parking lot as she was pretty much power walking away from the building. "Aqua for two seconds just listen to me,"

"It's not another love song you want me to hear, is it?"

"What is the big deal? Most duets are love songs, they just work well like that! Why do you have to make this into such a big thing?"

"When they hear that song, not only are they going to think we're debut our new song, they are going to think we are debuting our relationship! How am I going to meet anyone if the world thinks I'm involved with you?"

"Trust me, it's not me who are going to scare away your potential suitors."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Aqua, who cares what the world thinks? Who cares what those stupid papers write? We all know none of it's true. It's hype they make up for the public to feed off on. It means nothing!"

"It means something to me! I have a reputation to keep up and…"

"You're doing a good job all on your own of ruining your reputation."

Aqua froze at that comment. She couldn't believe he said what she knew deep down to be true. She tried her best to blink back the water that forming in her eyes, but it didn't work.

"You don't know me, so don't act like you do." She turned away from him, storming off towards her car. Terra reached out to grab her arm, knowing he just went to far, but she was too quick. He called out, trying to apologize, but she refused to turn back. He was no different from everybody else, she thought. Everyone just thinks they know everything.

"Did she just really leave me here?" Terra looked behind him to see who he knew to be Aqua's personal assistant. He said nothing only to turn back and watch Aqua's car drive away.

"Your name is Larxene, right?"

"I've been called other things, but that's what I usually go by."

"Can you please…please…tell me what is up with her?" he gave her a pleading look, so desperate to know if there was any way to tame the shrew known as Aqua.

"A lot. Mostly unnecessary, but there is a lot you don't know."

"You know, Eraqus said the same thing, and I'm really starting to wonder what would have happened that was so terrible that made her like this."

"If you knew you might understand."

"So then tell me."

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Why, how am I suppose to work with her if she keeps acting like this?"

"Listen, I can't." she put up her hands in defense, "I promised her and Eraqus that I would keep all that stuff hush hush. But, I'll make you a deal, you promise to become a true friend to her, and then I'll let you know. I can't tell you because, and no offense, I just don't know if I can trust you with such heavy information."

"Fair enough. I doubt me and her will ever be friends, and I don't even really think I care at this point."

"If you really want to figure her out, you'll find a way." Larxene glanced over to him.

"I don't think she wants me to figure her out."

"Be patient, stick around long enough you'll become her best friend." She laughed, "She is just mad she couldn't think up such a good song and her ego is bruised."

Terra and Larxene turned to walk back into the building, "All this for a bruised ego? I doubt it."

"I've been around her long enough to know. Yes, she is worried that the tabloids will pair you two together, but her forte is singing and dancing. Writing a song is something she knows she should be able to do, but can't."

"Has she ever tried?"

"In between being what everyone else wants her to be, does she have time? Besides, I could only imagine what kind of song she would write. "

"You have the patience of a saint for being able to put up with her. I would have quit."

"I know her differently than you do." Larxene stopped turning to looking directly at him, "and yes, she is a lot of things, but she really is not that bad." She gave Terra a stern look, but then looked down, " I think she just forgot how to have fun with this job."

"Alright, so that's our mission?" Larxene looked up at him, lifting an eyebrow at his words. "Help pop princess remember how to have fun."

Larxene then smiled when she understood what he meant, "If you think you're up for a challenge, I've been working on that for a while now with no luck." She offered her hand to Terra.

"Maybe we'll figure something out together." He took her hand, and the two shook on their deal. _And then maybe you'll tell me what happened…_

* * *

Aqua sat alone in the recording studio. The recording process went much smoother the next day, as she was aware of her behavior and how she was making things difficult. Terra was right, she was the one making herself spiral down this destructive path. She should be enjoying the second chance that she was given, but waiting for a spot in a movie was taking its toll on her and she was starting to think maybe it wasn't worth the wait.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a piano up against one of the walls in the recording booth. Letting out a sigh, she went back into the booth, and took a seat. She hadn't played the piano in a long time. As she told Terra, her music didn't call for it. There were times when she wished it did, and at the moment she was kicking herself for becoming a pop singer. She herself didn't even listen to music like that on a regular basis. She was more into contemporary, ballad, rhythm and blues, and instrumental.

Aqua rested her fingers on the keys, wanting to play something. It took a bit for something to come to mind, but soon her fingers danced over the piano with ease. This is where she felt comfortable. Completely at ease, and nothing could ruin this.

"You should play more often."

That voice, his voice! Her hair stood on end, why did he have to catch her at a moment like this?

"Who let you in here?" she closed the lid of the piano with a loud thud, not looking back at him. Her heart was now racing. So Larxene was right about him popping up in all sorts of places. Seems he would come around when she trying to relax.

"It's not like it's locked, and I thought I left something behind. Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to be alone." She said simply. Judging the tone of her voice Terra quickly picked up that she really meant that and he wasn't going to push it. He quickly looked around for his notebook, but not seeing it he turned to leave.

"Don't tell anyone."

He looked back at her a bit confused, "don't tell anyone what?"

"You know," and she pointed towards the piano. She knew he heard her play based on his comment.

He really wished he could understand her deal with keeping everything about her a secret. What was so bad about being able to play the piano?

"With the kind of music I sing it just wouldn't make any sense."

"I don't really think people would mind all that much. But you know what you could do," he went over to her, taking a seat next to her on the large piano bench, "you could just make a song that involves the piano."

"If it were that easy I would be making music I actually like a long time ago."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't know than you must have gotten really lucky with all of your songs. Every song I sing has to get approved, if they don't think it works for me, than I can't sing it."

"Wow, they really don't give you a lot of freedom with this stuff do they?"

Aqua just sighed, "It seems you do."

"Well maybe you're right, I could just be lucky. Or maybe I'm just doing what they want me to do."

Aqua looked up, giving him a look. And she wasn't? Ever since day one she had been doing what she was told. Maybe not always with a smile on her face, but she always did it regardless.

"I didn't mean it like that," Terra took the hint quickly. He reached back, opening the piano back up. "I'll make a deal with you." He tapped at some of the keys.

"A deal?"

"Yea. I'll keep your little secret if you promise to start having some fun with this." Aqua wasn't even sure what to say to that. She knew she was being difficult, there was no way he would believe her if she just instantly agreed.

"Or I'll tell the whole world that pop princess Aqua can play the piano, your choice."

"Stop calling me that, please."

"Please? Oh you decided to be nice to me? This piano does a lot of good for you, maybe you should take it home and play more often."

"I already have one at home, I just don't have time to play."

He looked at her for a moment before he spoke again, "I think you should try to put it into your music."

"I told you I couldn't."

"We'll figure something out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause your one of the best acts out there right now, and I'm soon going to be. Radiant Records will not want to deny us anything if we work together."

"You make it sound so simple. Like said, if it was, I would have been doing what I wanted a long time ago."

"Maybe you didn't ask right. Stomping my feet and throwing a fit never really seemed to work for me, just saying."

Aqua lightly nudged him in the arm, "you are so infuriating."

"No, I'm just Terra." She couldn't help, but smile at his light heartedness. When he wasn't being annoying, she had to admit he was a bit charming.

"You hungry?" that took her by surprise, and once again she didn't know what to say. "I mean, I know we had something before the last take, but I'm kind of a big guy, and I can't eat half a pound of salad and be satisfied."

"Oh, no I can't. I'm on this really restricted diet. That salad was all I could have and my trainer would kill me if I slipped even just a bit."

"You can't wear the clothes you want, can't sing the music you want, can't eat what you want. Man, I'm really starting to get why you're not happy with this."

Aqua looked back down at the piano keys, "would you stop guessing everything correctly."

"Alright, come on," Terra got up, taking Aqua by the arm and pulled her out of the recording booth.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing? Where are we doing?"

"To get you something you probably haven't had in a while, a real meal."

* * *

So it looks like the two will start to get along, but their song hasn't been released nor has the tour started so who knows what will happen.


	5. Track 5: The Show Must Go On

Once again I apologize for taking so long to upload the next chapter. The first two paragraphs were sitting around for the longest time. First, I said I would have it up by Christmas, and that was a miserable fail. Then, I said by New Years, and once again, nada! But it's here now, and as usual, I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter is pretty much a filler that is helping leading into something big. Anyways, enjoy!

**Gohan Roxas: **I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

**Amulet Misty: **It's Terra, how can you not? They really have grown on each other.

**Guest: **Yes, yes there is...

* * *

Even Aqua had to admit in amazement how well the song her and Terra sang was received. It ranked number one on the charts for a good month before dropping a couple of slots. But still, it was in the top ten and going strong. Soon after it was revealed who the opening act on her tour would be, and if tickets weren't already sold out, they were now. Terra had proven himself to be a top act, his popularity rising immensely.

Already half way through their tour, and they had made frequent stop to appear on talk shows and other events. Aqua laid back on the couch in the hotel room, her arm draped over her eyes. The first moment of free time in a long while, she savored the silence in the room. Aside from the interview she had this morning, she had nothing else scheduled for the rest of the day and wanted it to stay that way.

That was when she heard the door click open, and the sound of various voices followed. She let out a groan as she should have known the moment she wished for peace she would be given chaos. Inhaling deeply, she sat up, and lazily watch the others crowd into the room. She expected to see Terra and his band, followed by Larxene, but the sudden appearance of Eraqus right behind them was a bit of a surprise.

"Oh hey Eraqus, didn't see you behind us." Terra looked to his agent who had just unglued his cellphone from his ear.

"That's something I've gotten used too," he sighed, putting his phone into his pocket, and looked to the others. "If you all don't mind, I would like to speak to Terra and Aqua alone."

Everyone in the room froze up a bit, and slowly the others made their way to the door. Terra and Aqua looked to him as if they were school children who were about to receive detention. Neither of them could figure out what they had done to upset Eraqus as of late they had gotten along pretty well, a shock to both of them as well as those around them. Terra had come to learn Larxene was right, give it time, Aqua would soon consider him a friend.

"There is something I have been wanting to talk to you two about for a while now."

"Should I take a seat?" he motioned to the couch Aqua was sitting at, though before Eraqus could say anything, he took his place next to her. He had a feeling he needed to be sitting.

"Since you two have joined up, many other similar acts have popped up, though none was strong as you two." He was referring to the new duo pop group, Light to Dark, two young boys named Sora and Riku were taking teenage girls by storm. Another famous singers, simply known has Kairi also sang a song with a new comer named Namine. Many others were featuring new singers or their own friends in videos and music. A trend that didn't seem to be dying any time soon.

"In fact, the idea is catching on so much, a network has decided to make a TV show based on it." Aqua lifted an eyebrow, what did it have to do with her?

"It's one of those contest show, two celebrities pair up together performing various duets, and the public votes on their favorite. I'm sure you've seen many like that."

"Yes, Eraqus, this is all really interesting, but why are you telling us this? She interrupted.

"The network has requested you two as contestants."

At that, Aqua let out a laugh. "We can't, we're in the middle of touring."

"The show will be recorded live, and the broadcasting is when your tour is over."

"Eraqus, are you trying to tell us that you signed us up for the show?" Terra asked bluntly.

"I didn't. I was still negotiating when Ansem thought it was a great idea and agreed to it." Ansem, the boss's boss. "I wanted to ask you two before I went ahead and said yes, but it seems you two will be doing it." Aqua felt like the breath was just stolen from her lungs. Even though she learned to tolerate Terra and even come to like him, she was certain that once this tour was over she could go back to her own career, and focus on her true goal.

"So…we're going to keep working together?" she asked quietly, and Terra glanced in her direction.

"I assure you Aqua, once the show is over, which I believe it's roughly eight episodes, you two will go back to your own careers. Terra already has much work to do once the tour is over as it is." Aqua blinked, and then looked to the man sitting next to her. What on earth could he be up too? He hadn't told her anything.

"Work to do?" she repeated.

"Yup," he beamed happily, but still he did not enlighten her. She waited for either of them to say anything, but when they didn't she guessed she was going to have to keep pressing for answers.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Terra will be releasing a new album." Eraqus finally let her in on the secret, "now I'll be leaving you two, there is still much work I have to do concerning this show," he turned his back to them, leaving the two of them alone in the room. They were silent as Terra got up going over to the mini fridge. In truth, he realized what Eraqus told them could have been worse, but even he felt a bit anxious as he was looking forward to going back to his own work.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working on a new album," she finally asked him; in a tone he could tell she was annoyed.

"I didn't know you needed to know my every move, don't worry you won't have sing in this one." He replied back sharply which Aqua was not expecting.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? What's yours? I thought you were over having to work with me, but you once again show your disdain."

"What are you talking about?"

He mimicked her voice, 'so…we're going to keep working together?' don't bother trying to hide your disappointment."

"I was just asking a question, why are you getting so worked up over it?" it was true she was taken back by this new arrangement, but she did still not understand his sudden anger with her.

"Yea well trust me, I'm not all that thrilled about it either. I want to get back to work on our album, and now I'm going to be stuck on TV."

"You've been on TV before."

"Yea, standing and singing, or sitting in a chair giving in an interview, not singing and dancing so a group of people can rate me," so that's why he was really anxious. Terra's acts didn't really involve costume or theatrics. He just sang. She couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"You think this is funny."

"No, Terra, listen," she got up going over to him, a smile still on her lips, "I've never done anything like this before either, but I kinda know how they work. They aren't going to ask you to come up with your own dance routine. They say live, but it's all worked out before hand so things don't get messed up…too badly…"

"Really?"

"Yea, and don't worry, I got moves. You kinda taught me how to write my own music, so I'll try to teach you how to dance."

"I can't promise you I'll walk away learning anything, dancing is just not my thing. You've seen me walk right? I can't even do that right sometimes." Aqua let out a laugh, remembering his stumble on stage at the last concert.

"So, you're not disappointed?" he asked suddenly.

"That we still have to work together? It's not you really Terra, it's just like you said, there are other things I want to work on and this stuff is kind of in the way. I've grown accustomed to being around."

"Thank you, your majesty" he mocked bowed. Despite she had told him numerous times to stop doing that, he still teased her relentlessly. She only shook her head at him; the silence over came them once more.

She truly had become used to him always being there. These past few months sharing stages and hotel rooms together had kind of worked wonders for the relationship they had to have. She was almost kind of grateful for it, as fame still hadn't taken hold on him yet. There was still something 'regular' about him, there was just no need to impress him, he took everything for what it was.

"I'm kind of curious, what is it that you want to work on?"

"Huh?"

"You said there are other things you wanted to work on? What is it?"

"Oh," she looked down, fiddling with her fingers. She knew she couldn't tell him the true reason why she even signed up for this singing career, "oh it's just stuff. You know…"

"Nooooo I don't know, what kind of stuff." Now he really was curious, "you got upset with me for not telling you about my new album, so tell me."

"It's nothing, really."

"You're keeping a secret from me? I'm really hurt," he dramatically pretended to be upset with her, "I thought our relationship meant something to you." He pouted.

"Why do you have to know?"

"If you don't tell me, I'll stop talking to you."

"Terra!" she stomped her foot in annoyance, why was he pressing on this?

"Oh, and I'm suppose to do an interview on the Tonight Show next week, great opportunity to talk all about what it's like to work with you. I can make up all sorts of stuff…"

"Terra, I can't tell you okay! Not right now!" Judging the tone of her voice, he decided maybe he was pushing too hard. Was this what Larxene was talking about? The big thing that she couldn't tell him either?

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"I just can't talk about it, not right now."

"Will you tell me someday?" he pleaded. She thought about it for a moment. Could she trust him? She had come to consider him a friend, but could she really tell him something this deep?

"Maybe…" she said quietly.

"Well, better than a no I guess." He shrugged.

At that moment, once again the door opened as the others had returned. Aqua was a bit relieved knowing Terra now would not be able to pester her anymore. Terra on the other hand was a bit annoyed. He really felt he could have gotten it out of her with just a few more moments.

"We got pizza, you can thank us later!" Axel announced as the group made their way into the room, completely oblivious that Terra and Aqua were in the middle of something.

"You going to eat the pizza?" he questioned her knowing she had this thing against…eating anything remotely delicious.

"You know I can't. There is nothing good about pizza."

"It's got…tomatoes on it." Terra tried to reason with her.

She shook her head, but let out a chuckle, "no Terra."

"Terra, we got you the meat special on this one, and for the girls…and Ven…" Axel ruffled up his hair, "we got a veggie one."

"See, more vegetables." Terra chimed.

"But Terra, the bread and the cheese are…"

"…part of the four basic food groups, there for, okay to eat."

"You're not going to stop with these silly reason until I give in." He shrugged and simply shook his head no.

"Okay, I'll have one slice."

"Two."

"Terra!" she couldn't help, buy laugh and he followed in suit. She gave him a playful nudge, and she finally had to admit this to herself. Now that she had gotten to know him, she was going to miss these kind of moments once it was time for their partnership to end.

* * *

As you can see, I ended up rushing things a little. I meant to prolong the tour, but realized I had nothing really planned for it that would help the story move along. But I assure you, the show they have to be on will be very interesting...


End file.
